The Heart of the Pokeball
by Jarzard
Summary: A stupid little parody of yugioh this is the complete copy and I realy need some review so 'Be kind rewind' err... I mean review


AN: Ok all you yu-gi-ians stop right now!!! that is if you cant stand a bit of humor on you dear lil' yug'! any ways this is a humor piece that I'm writing to try to lose a bad case of writers block so I hold no responsibilities for any stupid thing enclosed! So I guess your tired of my blabbing and want me to get on with the story! You don't? You want me to die?! JERKS!!!  
  
Well Enjoy anyways!!!!  
  
The Heart of the Pokeball  
  
By ME  
  
~@~  
  
Or story starts on a cool September day the leaves a light brown and the wind gently caressing each fallen leaf. A young boy named Yugi Mundo (yes I had to change his name for the fun of it k?) was walking down a long winding dirt trail that eventually disappeared into the large town of Kingsly a booming metropolis. Yugi a five star pokemon trainer had fought many a hard and arduous battle in his eyes and had just spotted a likely looking group to pound and get some more cheap change. Upon walking up to the triplet he challenges and his challenge is meet with undeniable strength and finally his last pokemon faints. This is where our story starts.  
  
~@~  
  
The metapod crashed to the ground and Yugi snarled as he looked up.  
  
The little punk had taken out his abra, rattata, jigglypuff, weedle AND metapod his strongest!!! But if that wasn't bad enough he did it with a magicarp that only knew SPLASH!!! SPLASH for peats sake!!!  
  
The short black haired kid looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing and so did his little red headed girlfriend and the other twerp.  
  
Snarling Yugi closed his eyes and thought back to what he was told on that fateful day.  
  
()()()  
  
Yugi sat in a small grungy little Chinese restaurant and was waiting impatiently for the bill. The ugly old waitress slapped the bill on the table and stalked off. As if it was his fault she had dropped her wallet in his pocket.  
  
Shaking his head he pulled up the tab and out fell a small fortune cookie.  
  
After popping the cookie in he mouth and chewing for a few seconds he spit out the cookie which tasted a lot like paper to him.  
  
Standing up Yugi noticed a small chewed up piece of paper that was in the debris of his cookie that was laying on the table top a few inches from his plat.  
  
Intrigued he picked up the paper and managed to read the writing imbued on the paper.  
  
'Put faith in the ball and your goals shall be won'  
  
Suddenly happy yugi skipped right by the big red donation ball on the counter for some place called 'money is faith'.  
  
Halfway down the street there was a commotion from the shop. Shrugging Yugi walked on the bill slipping out of his pocket to land on the street.  
  
()()()  
  
Snarling he stands up straighter and through out his tump card. his pokeballs yes sirrry that day had made him unstoppable if by any chance they got past his deadly pokemon they also had to fight the pokemons very balls (ok bad joke!!! No sueing or stuff k! [if you don't get it don't ask]).  
  
The kid straitened probably surprised by this bit of unexpected strategy.  
  
"Ok errr. now what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Got me the kid must be slow." His girlfriend said laughing at the pokeballs laying on the ground.  
  
Shaking his head at his opponents stupidity he laughed "COME LAGIN MYSTIC GINIE OF THE LAMP!" his voice echoed!!! Nothing "ok. DARK MAGICIAN I SUMMON YOU!!!" still nothing. getting peeved he tried one more time "KARRIBO COME AND SMITE MY FOES!!!" suddenly lightning crashed and thunder roared! And out of the mist came a fuzzy thingy with monstrous eyes!  
  
Flying with amazing speed (due to the wind) it crashed into the kids leg and exploded. He stood there looking at Yugi shook his head and spoke to his girlfriend "VERY SLOW!!!" mimicking yugi perfectly.  
  
Laughing the two walked off there companion following.  
  
Yugi Mundo had lost.  
  
~The END!!!~  
  
AN lol I hope you enjoyed that more than me! Talk about stupid! Anyways please give reviews I beg of you!! I need motivation. btw the trio was Ash (battling) Misty and Brock  
  
Later  
  
~Jarzard~ 


End file.
